Spiteful Love
by Riles
Summary: Robin and Beast Boy admit to liking the Teen Titan that they don't. Now both boys are out to win both girls’ hearts, but in an effort to secure Starfire and Raven’s love, they may end up with nothing at all. HIATUS
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I luffs it, but I don't own it. Bill Gates is free to buy it for me.

---

"NO I DID NOT!" Beast Boy screamed angrily. "IF YOU WOULD USE THOSE UNSEEABLE EYES OF YOURS, YOU'D KNOW THAT I TURNED INTO A MOLE AND CAME UP RIGHT UNDERNEATH HIM, JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD!"

"YOUR MEMORY IS AS BAD AS YOUR AIM!" Robin yelled back. "YOU CAME UP TEN FEET AWAY FROM HIM, AND THAT'S WHY DR. LIGHT BLINDED STARFIRE AND RAVEN—BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE TO TRANSFORM FROM UNDERNEATH HIM!"

The others had long since cleared out. Raven and Starfire were up on the roof, joined in meditation. Cyborg had retired to his room, where he was blasting rap music and playing a single-player video game. Robin and Beast Boy's shouting match was trying to be ignored, but it was coming about rather unsuccessfully.

Just what had happened in the battle no Titan could recall at this point. Robin and Beast Boy's different versions of the same story had confused them so much that the true facts were long since forgotten. The other three really didn't care either—Dr. Light was presently in prison, so what did it matter what had happened in between? Starfire and Raven had been blinded, and though their vision wasn't at its full potential yet, there was very little time needed for the remainder of the healing process. Cyborg had been electrocuted, and his circuits had gone haywire. It had taken some time for the half-metal man to repair himself, but he was currently fine.

Robin's biggest issue with it, though, or so they suspected, was that Beast Boy had not done as he said he would, and as Robin knew Beast Boy was capable of doing. Beast Boy continued the argument because of his pride, and because he remained set in the belief that he had done everything right. Cyborg alone held suspicions that they also were fighting because Starfire and Raven, the not-so-secret-except-to-the-girls crushes of the boys, had gotten injured.

"ROBIN, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?" Beast Boy yelled. "JUST BECAUSE YOU NEED SOMEONE TO BLAME BECAUSE YOUR DEAREST STARFIRE GOT HURT DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO PICK ME! YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM; YOU TAKE THE CREDIT FOR ANY MISTAKES YOU MADE!"

"I WILL, BUT I DIDN'T MAKE ANY THIS TIME!" Robin shouted back. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO APPEARED AT THE WRONG PLACE, NOT ME! YOU'RE THE REASON RAVEN GOT HURT!"

"I AM NOT! LOOK, DUDE, IF YOU'RE ANGRY THAT SOMEONE—WHO ISN'T ME—SCREWED UP TODAY, THAT'S FINE, BUT STOP TAKING IT OUT ON ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T THROW YOUR LITTLE BIRD BLASTER THINGY AT HIM ON TIME! IF YOU'D HAVE THROWN IT TEN SECONDS EARLIER, AND NOT AFTER I SHOUTED AT YOU AFTER TRANSFORMING INTO A T-REX AND BACK INTO A HUMAN AGAIN, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

"DON'T YOU GO TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON ME! I THREW MY BIRDERANG AT PRECISELY THE RIGHT MOMENT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WASN'T THERE TO HOLD LIGHT DOWN!"

"DUDE, I TOTALLY WAS THERE! YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE A COMPLETE MORON STARING AT STARFIRE, AND WHEN I FINALLY GOT YOUR ATTENTION, YOU THREW IT BEFORE I HAD TIME TO TRANSFORM INTO A T-REX AGAIN!"

"I WAS NOT STARING AT STARFIRE, I WAS DISTRACTING LIGHT WHILE YOU WERE _SUPPOSED_ TO BURROW UNDERGROUND AND GET UNDERNEATH HIM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I KNOW YOU WANTED TO BE NEAR RAVEN IN THE BATTLE, AND THAT'S WHY YOU WENT SO FAR OFF—TOWARDS HER—BUT IN THE MIDDLE OF FIGHTING A CRIME, YOU CAN'T PUT YOUR PERSONAL FEELINGS FIRST! WE HAVE A DUTY TO PROTECT THE CITY, AND IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE, IT COULD CAUSE SOMEONE THEIR LIFE!"

"WELL THEN YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD, ROBIN, THAT NO ONE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKE! AND FEELINGS FOR RAVEN NOTHING! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE STARFIRE MOMENTS, HUH? YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT HER, WE CAN TELL, AND GIVEN THE CHOICE OF STARFIRE OR JUMP CITY, YOU WOULD CHOOSE STARFIRE!"

"I WOULD DIE TO PROTECT STARFIRE!"

"THAT'S MY POINT!"

"FURTHERMORE, I WOULDN'T LET STARFIRE GET INTO A SITUATION WHERE I HAD TO CHOOSE SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO BEGIN WITH! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T CHOOSE RAVEN OVER THE CITY!"

"RAVEN CAN PROTECT HERSELF, AND THERE WOULD BE NO REASON FOR ME TO MAKE THAT KIND OF DECISION!"

"OH, WELL I'M ALL GLAD WE'VE GOT THAT SETTLED!"

"GOOD! ME TOO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The conversation had come to an abrupt halt. Cyborg's rap music suddenly was clearly heard booming throughout the tower. After several moments it suddenly quieted, and there was an awkward silence throughout the giant T.

"So admit it, you like Starfire," Beast Boy said. If Robin admitted this, he'd have the argument won.

"No!" Robin said swiftly. Starfire's name had hardly left Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy's lips curled into a knowing smirk, but he said nothing. Robin glared. "So you like Raven, huh?"

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy replied hurriedly, and the smirk had suddenly disappeared from his face.

The silence that appeared was even more awkward than the last.

_Stupid spikey-haired know-it-all._

_Idiotic green-skinned bad jokester._

Both boys were quite certain about the situation before them. Robin liked Starfire, as Beast Boy was well aware. Robin, too, was certain of the changeling's feelings for Raven. How, then, were they to settle something like this? If only they could get the other together with the girl they liked. That would prove they liked her. How, though, could such a task be accomplished?

_Jealousy!_

"Actually, I like Starfire."

"Actually, I like Raven."

They came out at the same time. The two boys stared at each other, not believing what had just come out from the other's mouths. Who was making jealous whom here…?

"Well, that's a relief." Beast Boy had to make it sound genuine. Inside, he was fuming. Robin liked _his girl_…?

"Yeah, really glad we got that over with," Robin said through gritted teeth. Beast Boy liked _his crush_…?

There followed another awkward silence, though this one was also filled with a tension so thick Starfire would see it.

"I think we're done here." Robin turned on his metal-bottomed shoe and stormed out of the room, heading in the direction of the training room.

"Yeah, I think we are." Beast Boy furiously marched over to the game station with a ferocity so intense the tower should've been set aflame.

_So that's what he really thinks about her, huh?_ Robin thought angrily as he slid down the railing of the stairwell to get to the training room. _Well, he can't have her. Guess he doesn't like Raven after all. That's too bad for him; I'll have both Raven _and_ Starfire._

_Least now I know he likes Raven,_ Beast Boy thought as he turned on the game station. _She's mine, though, and soon Starfire will be too. I can win both their hearts, and _he_ won't stand a chance._

Unbeknownst to anyone else in the tower, a war had begun in their very own home for the love of the ladies.

---

A/N:

Yes… you may believe your eyes…. I was going to change the title, but there were two problems. First, I couldn't think of another. Second, everyone knew it by this title anyway. So I just kept it. Whee for crappy titles!

You may be wondering why I decided to write this finally. The answer is that I was inspired. "Go" is my new favorite Teen Titans episode. Rob/Star kiss. Heck. Yes. If you have not seen it, I condemn you to hell. Go out and find someone who taped it. Heck, **_I_** taped it. Come over to my house and we shall watch it and giggle like giddy high school girls. I am one. I am allowed.

So yes, do review on this, won't you? Everyone's been waiting on it for so long… think of it as a Christmas present! Yeah! (Actually, I totally only wrote this because I saw that I'd promised it by the end of the year… and I'd forgotten until I was going to write another chapter of Betraeyal, but then I saw that and thought I should do this… plus, you all like this better, don't you? Yes, I thought so.)

Thankx for reading, and do review, won't you?

Riles


	2. The Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I luffs it, but I don't own it. Bill Gates is free to buy it for me.

---

Robin slammed his fist into the punching bag, delighting as he heard the bag begin to tear. He always fought better, at least in the training room, when he was stressed. In an actual battle, the opposite effect seemed to take root, something he couldn't quite explain. He could only assume that because it was a real fight, someone might actually get hurt. It wasn't like the training room where all that might spew out of his opponent was sand should he punch too hard.

What was he to do? Raven and Starfire were such opposite ends of the spectrum. How was he to gain both their affections? Starfire seemed the type to want a gentleman, someone who would hold open the door for her and hold out her chair. Raven might like someone who could sympathize with her dark ways, someone who understood her and listened to her. Robin paused his next assault on the punching bag. That sounded an awful lot like him. If he wasn't so certain of Raven's feelings for Beast Boy, he might suspect her admiration for him. He should, then, be like Beast Boy. Robin furrowed his brow and then began to hit the bag again. He wasn't funny. That was the end of it. Then again, Beast Boy's jokes seemed to annoy Raven. Perhaps she, too, desired someone to hold open the door and hold out her chair. Yes, that was it. She didn't want someone to sympathize with her. She had been alone so long that she now _liked_ it that way. What she wanted was to know she was cared for, to know she was loved. Both Starfire and Raven, though very different, were girls, and they were interested in the same thing.

Who, though, was a good role model? Robin simply couldn't become a perfect gentleman on his own. He needed someone to look up to, so to speak. He needed to find someone who resembled what he was trying to mold himself into. Who was a man who would hold open the door and hold out the chair? Who would whisper sweet nothings in a girl's ear? Who would smile so dazzlingly she would melt? Who would romance her so well she would fall hopelessly in love?

Who would appeal to both Starfire and Raven?

And the answer came to Robin so suddenly he felt as though as though it was a revelation from the gods. There was only one man Robin knew to have appealed to both Starfire and Raven. The charm of this one man had put hearts in their eyes, and Robin immediately relived the jealousy that flew through him to see Starfire so entranced.

Now where had Cyborg left the submarine…?

---

Beast Boy was playing, but he wasn't really seeing. Perhaps this was why he was losing worse than usual, and in the second level! Somehow, though, this escaped Beast Boy's immediate attention and planted itself in the back of his mind. At the moment, he was too preoccupied. People thought he had no brain, that the hamster was running but the wheel wasn't spinning, that knocking against his skull created a hollow sound. They were, however, very wrong. And right then, the wheel was moving extraordinarily fast.

How was he to win them both? They were so different; there was no way one idea would work for them both. And he had been going through many different ideas. He thought of a love potion, of hiring a witch, of hexing Robin, of many different low ways to make them his. Not all of them were quite so medieval, but things had always worked back then, so why not now? People still did witchcraft. He had crossed these ideas out by saying that Raven was close enough to a witch herself, and would know if a spell was being cast upon her. Starfire was ditzy enough to fall for it, but Raven would warn her of what he was up to.

After many ideas that turned out much like these, Beast Boy consented that he was going to have to do things the old-fashioned way. He was going to have to _work_. Still not seeing the losing battle before him, his fingers moving subconsciously, Beast Boy thought about the two girls. Starfire was perky and easy to fool, which Beast Boy would certainly use to his advantage. Raven was dark and mysterious, unfortunately not as easily misled.

Starfire liked Robin. Should he, then, mimic his team leader? On the other hand, Starfire became intemperate when Robin secluded himself from her and refused to open to her. She seemed the type that liked flowers and walks on the beach. She wanted a guy to sweep her off her feet, and was only waiting for Robin to do so. The only people Beast Boy knew so apt at doing these things were French men. They could always make a woman fall to her knees in admiration.

Raven was a different story. She would not want a French man to sweep her off her feet. She would leap out of his arms and then push him out a window. A man like that wouldn't understand Raven at all, and that's what she wanted most. She wanted a guy who could look at her and see the beauty inside. He did that, though. He saw how amazing she was behind that tough outer shell. He was just too wild for her. She wanted someone restrained and quiet, like herself. She wanted someone to understand her, to respect her, and to be a little less enthusiastic than Beast Boy. She wanted someone darker and more mysterious, someone much more reserved than Beast Boy was.

Beast Boy finally realized just how badly he was losing this game. He blinked, and then pushed a few buttons in an effort to save himself from this embarrassing defeat, but nothing could save him anymore. Instead of watching the computer jump up and down in victory, Beast Boy reached out and turned off the machine. Besides, he had more important things to do. He had to go shopping.

---

Cyborg had walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water some time ago. He had been rather tired from his incessant video game playing, and found himself rather thirsty. Upon his arrival, he saw Beast Boy at the game station, which was nothing surprising in itself. Unaware of anything out of the ordinary, Cyborg had proceeded to obtain a glass and fill it up with water from the sink. When this task was done he turned around to watch Beast Boy fight the computer as he consumed his glass of water. It was then that he noticed the most peculiar thing.

Beast Boy had always been able to defeat the boss on the second level as easily as he made tofu. It was easy to see, then, why Cyborg found himself surprised to note Beast Boy was getting his green butt kicked. Cyborg looked swallowed his drink and looked long and hard at Beast Boy. The changeling's eyes were glazed over, and though his fingers were pushing buttons at the speed of light, they were all the wrong moves for the situation. Beast Boy had played this game hundreds of times, and was even trying to perform moves he didn't learn until much later. What was on his mind?

All of a sudden, Beast Boy seemed to realize that he was losing, and after giving a half-hearted effort, turned off the game station. Cyborg immediately turned around and leaned against the counter, humming slightly to himself as he again drank from his glass. He heard Beast Boy stand and turn, and even thought he recognized the sounds of Beast Boy beginning a sentence, before everything was drowned out. A loud rumbling had begun, and Cyborg looked down to the floor, willing himself to see through it. That was the sound of an engine starting up. After a moment, the rumbling turned into a stream of high-pitched noises, and Cyborg recognized the T-sub starting up. He immediately left his glass of water on the counter and ran out of the room, racing down the stairs and flying toward his lab. Someone was stealing the T-sub! The flights of stairs seemed to twirl for eternity, and Cyborg knew he would never reach his lab in time to stop whoever was racing away with his sub.

The noise was still coming even when he reached his lab, to his surprise. His eardrums were about to burst from the unrestrained screeching, but he ran inside the room anyway and looked to where the T-sub should be. It was poised to shoot into the tunnel that led to the sea. Cyborg stared at the main seat, where he recognized a familiar figure. Robin gave him a thumbs up, pushed a button, and vanished into the tunnel.

Cyborg stood where he was, stunned. Robin could've at least _pretended_ to be courteous and asked! And just where did he think he was going? It was like him to drive off on the R-cycle, but not in Cyborg's sub. Both Robin and Beast Boy seemed to be acting strange. Hopefully Starfire and Raven were behaving normally. If not, he would have to face the conclusion that they were having a lover's quarrel or Beast Boy had been right about hijacking robots.

---

A/N:

I saw "Go" again today. I replayed the kiss like ten times. It made me happy inside. : ) I'd been making graphics all day and was really tired of that, so I decided so write instead. And so I have written.

I said I would always prewrite my stories. At the beginning of Ten Little Titans, this was most certainly the case. By the end of it, however, I had grown fond of the style and decided to do it forevermore. Who is to say, though, if at the end of this fic I never want to write when it comes to me again? This fic, however, is **_NOT_** prewritten. Yes, kill me. I lied. My opinion changed, however, and I decided to go for it. So here we are. I will try to update as quickly as possible, however.

Thankx for reading, and do review, won't you?

Riles


	3. The Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I luffs it, but I don't own it. Bill Gates is free to buy it for me.

---

Robin kept his eyes straight ahead throughout his entire journey through the sea. He knew exactly where he was going, and refused to sway himself from it. While he detested the idea of asking Aqualad for any kind of help, he knew he could not become a gentleman without it. He had been thinking of an excuse throughout the sea as to why he would suddenly come to Aqualad for such a strange request, and had decided to tell him that the Teen Titans were temporarily teaming up with the FBI and needed to seduce a lunatic. This sounded like a very strange excuse to Robin, even stranger than his request, but he couldn't tell Aqualad the truth. Robin didn't know what Aqualad thought of Starfire and Raven, and if it were anything more than platonic, Robin would be refused.

As he came upon Aqualad's cave, several fish swam away at the nearing submarine. Robin would have been engulfed in the darkness of the cave had the sub not had headlights to light the way. More fish that had gathered in the darkness hurried away as the headlights revealed their hiding spots. Quite suddenly Robin came to a dead end, and he changed his course to rising to the surface he knew to be Aqualad's entrance. No one was there when he started unbuckle himself, but moments later he saw Aqualad hurrying out, surprised at the arrival.

"Robin!" Aqualad said as Robin opened the top of the T-sub to get out. "What are you doing here?"

"What, no 'hello'?" Robin said sardonically.

Aqualad changed his next words with a wry smile. "Hey. Now what are you doing here?"

Robin jumped down onto the stone floor. "I've come to ask a favor of you. Do you have time?"

Aqualad looked quizzically at Robin for a moment before nodding and leading him to back of the cave wall where a portion of it was absent to make a doorway. Through here was a very distasteful living room, littered with furniture that clashed. Aqualad motioned toward a chair, and Robin gratefully took it. After seating himself across from Robin, Aqualad spoke.

"So what's this favor of yours?"

There was a beat of silence while Robin took in a deep breath. "I want you to teach me how to be a gentleman."

There was more silence, only this one much longer. "Excuse me?"

"Teach me how to be a gentleman," Robin repeated, almost irritably.

"Why on earth would you need me to teach you that?" Aqualad said. He was slouching forward, his arms resting on his knees. His face didn't hide the confusion and uncertainty he was feeling at Robin's request.

Again there was another beat of silence. "The Teen Titans are temporarily teaming up with the FBI, and I have to go undercover."

"And you need to be a gentleman."

"Yes."

"You need to impress someone."

"Yes."

"How does Starfire feel about this?"

Robin's face was suddenly more colorful than it had been a moment before. "What d'you mean?"

"Starfire is just letting you go try and impress a woman?"

"I never said it was a woman."

"Isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Robin."

"Yeah."

"So she's just letting you?"

"It's for a good cause."

"And who is this woman?"

"Just a criminal."

Aqualad took a moment to stare. "Why aren't you catching her instead of impressing her?"

Robin paused here, trying to make his face look as though he were debating whether or not to tell Aqualad. In reality, he was working on an answer to the question. "We know she's a criminal, but we don't have proof. We need someone to go undercover and get the evidence."

"And just what do you think this woman has done?"

Again Robin paused. "Steal?"

"Steal."

"Yeah, steal."

"What did she steal?"

"What does it matter? Are you going to help me or not?"

"When are you going to tell me why you're really here?"

Robin glared. "This _is_ why I'm here! I need to learn how to be a gentleman!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Aqualad said, brushing his words off with a wave of his hand. "Why ask the favor if you don't want it? It's the reason _for_ this favor that I'm doubting."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not in the slightest."

Robin stood up, his temper flaring. "Fine! I don't need your help then!" He turned on his heel and stomped toward the crevice in the stone wall.

"Robin!" Aqualad said, causing Robin to pause at the door. "Your first lesson is that a gentleman never loses his temper."

Robin's gaze fell, and a small smile placed itself on his face in an I-should-have-known way. "Thanks."

Aqualad smiled back, with much more warmth in this gesture than Robin's had. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "All right! So what sort of scenario are we talking about?"

Robin's smile left. "Scenario?"

"Yeah. Are we talking a date for your criminal, or a business meeting, or an accidental-on-purpose meeting in the street? I'm assuming you know the basics."

Robin paused, trying to figure out how to properly answer this question. "Uh, can we start with the basics and then go forward?"

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "All right. Let me make you a list… the basics are really obvious, minor things that actually aren't so minor at all. They make a huge impact on a girl in the long run, so don't forget a single one of them."

Robin nodded as Aqualad exited through another doorway, returning moments later with paper and a pen in his hand. He sat down in the same chair he had before, and again motioned for Robin to take his previous chair. Robin did so as Aqualad removed the pen cap and titled his list, immediately starting on number one in his small, sharp handwriting.

Robin preoccupied himself by going through Aqualad's living room more thoroughly. It was a surprisingly large room, holding three chairs and two couches, along with two coffee tables. Some of the furniture was cushioned, others were leather, and others looked so hard to sit on Robin would've sworn they were made from the cave itself. Everything was rather tacky in appearance, especially crammed together in this one room where nothing matched. It was, however, home to Aqualad, and so Robin made no comment.

Aqualad finally handed Robin the sheet of paper he had been taking notes on, smiling at his friend. "There you go. The basics to getting a girl."

Robin read the sheet of paper, his surprise showing with each new number.

_Aqualad's Guide to Getting a Girl: The Basics _

_Treat her with respect – every girl likes to think she's better than you, so make her think that_

_Don't overcrowd her – let her have her space; if she thinks you're invading, she'll start PMSing even if she isn't_

_Don't undercrowd her – if she thinks you're trying to keep your distance, she'll get offended_

_Sweet talk her – lie to her if you have to, but tell her she's the most beautiful thing you've ever laid eyes on; compliment her often on anything that may deserve it_

_Just talk to her – girls like to think you can become vulnerable around them; it makes them feel a bit more in control_

_Don'ts – don't curse, smoke, drink, or do drugs around her unless she is; it turns them off if they don't do it too_

_Make physical contact – it makes her think you're interested in her; hold her hand, give her hugs, kisses (mouth or cheek) if you think she'll let you_

_Not too much physical contact – too much will make them shy away and think you don't want them for who they are but what they are; don't touch them anywhere they don't want to be touched either_

_Make eye contact – if it makes her blush, you're well on your way to making her yours; if you get no reaction, try more physical contact_

_Pay attention – if she's talking, listen to what she says; girls notice when your eyes glaze over, and that makes them angry_

_Don't anger them – don't say anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, don't even think anything stupid or they'll get mad_

_Find something in common – if you can't find anything, pretend you're interested in something they love; if they really love it, they'll do most of the talking_

"I have to do all of these?" Robin asked.

"Every single one," Aqualad said. "Makes the girls go nuts."

"How am I supposed to remember this stuff?" Robin asked.

"Memorize it," Aqualad said. "Practice it. Make it a lifestyle. And these are just the basics."

Robin closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "The basics. There are more."

"Of course," Aqualad said. "There are even more things you have to be weary of, depending on where you're going for a date."

"But I'm just trying to impress a girl," Robin said, his eyes flickering open again.

"Most of the basics there still apply," Aqualad said. "But you can at least stop pretending it's to impress some villain. At least admit you plan on going on a date."

Robin didn't say anything for several moments. Finally, he quietly let out, "What of it?"

Aqualad smiled. "So come back later and I'll take you through the basics of going on a date."

Robin's eyes grew several sizes. "There are basics to the specifics?"

"Of course," Aqualad said. He smiled and waved Robin off, signaling that their conversation was over. "Have fun seducing Starfire!"

---

A/N:

Yay, another chapter written! I don't understand how authors can have different stories running at different times. I have to switch from story to story or I lose track of what's going on with one. Then when it's time to go back to it, I have to reread everything to figure out what's going on! I'm dreading going back to TMIH, because that one is complicated with all the people I have in it. Sixty-four campers and then however many councilors… I'm learning more about Inuyasha than I ever thought I would!

Thankx for reading, and do review, won't you?

Riles


	4. The Stores

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I luffs it, but I don't own it. Bill Gates is free to buy it for me. Nor do I own Hot Topic or FYE. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction, now would I? I do, however, own Malottens, since I am unfamiliar with male stores of fashion.

---

Beast Boy could only stare. He must be going crazy. No, scratch that—he already _was_ insane. To even be considering this was complete madness.

Several times he walked away. Hell would freeze before he went in there. As he was walking toward FYE, however, Raven's face kept popping up in his head. With a sigh of resignation, he would always turn back around and stand in front of it again, trying to convince himself not to go in.

After going through this procedure several times, Beast Boy shoved his pride aside, took a deep breath, and stepped inside. He did not die, as he had expected, or at least succumb to the darkness. The radio station screamed rock music, but it did not consume him. Several people gave him odd looks for standing in the doorway to Hot Topic, but none of them attacked him and tried to turn him into a vampire, as they surely had done to other poor shoppers. Perhaps it was his green color that gave him away, told them he wasn't like everyone else? In that case, it was his only weapon. He shoved his sleeves up to show his skin even more, in case they couldn't already tell it was green, and proceeded through the store, ready to face whatever vampires or ghouls he might see.

He first took a right, and came upon several black shirts with rather obscene sayings written across the chest. He picked up the one that seemed the least offensive and pressed it against himself to see how it would look. Black might not have been his best color, but it didn't look too shabby, if he ignored the, "As soon as you turn around, I'm going to talk behind your back." Beast Boy continued to browse the store, glancing around at the occupants who had finally turned their eyes to their own shopping. To impress Raven, Beast Boy was going to have become one of her kind. He was going to have to dress, act, and talk like a goth. This just wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

He walked over to a long wall of clothing that stretched to the ceiling and peered up and down the wall. Near the top he spotted a baggy pair of black jeans with pockets going down the sides and straps hanging off of the pockets. He jumped up, but barely nicked the bottom of the leg. He glared up at the pants that looked perfect for a gothic teenager of his size, and then glanced around uncomfortably at his fellow shoppers. With another quick jump into the air, Beast Boy transformed into a bird, gripping the shirt he had already picked out in one clawed foot and using the other to pull the pants from their high position. They fell to the floor with a clatter, and he immediately changed back to his human form in case anyone turned at the sound.

He didn't dare to look around in case anyone had taken to staring at him, but instead picked up the pants and continued down the wall of clothing, picking up other shirts and pants as he went along, ignoring ones that were out of his reach. He perused the majority of the store this way, picking up anything that looked gothicy—which was virtually everything—and adding it to his pile. When he was satisfied that he had enough clothes to last, though just how long they were supposed to last he didn't know, he walked over to the small counter and waited for the woman in front of him to finish paying. He then thrust everything in his arms onto the counter and ignored the look the cashier was giving him as she began processing the tags.

"Trying to get a new look?" she asked.

"Something like that," Beast Boy mumbled. He dared a glance at her face and immediately looked back at the ground again, surprised and terrified by the numerous piercings his eyes had fallen upon.

"You don't strike me as that type," the girl commented again.

Why did she insist upon making conversation? "I don't normally."

"So why the change?" the cashier continued.

Beast Boy hesitated, and then it turned into a long pause. "Girl."

"Oh," the girl said knowledgably, as though this explained everything. "Well, good luck with that."

The girl finished up ringing the clothes. Beast Boy gagged at the digits she tossed his way, and mournfully paid with the Titan's credit card, which was actually paid by the government. Beast Boy never actually saw the money, but he felt the loss. He also felt the nagging and the lecture that was going to come later on when someone called Robin and Robin traced the purchases back to him. That would also turn into quite a long discussion; he had better start coming up with excuses. To think he was only halfway done.

Beast Boy left Hot Topic, grateful to be gone from that chilling atmosphere. He walked by FYE, looking longingly at the windows of entertainment. He refused to let himself walk inside, however, because then he would spend money and be in even more trouble. He needed to stick to his mission.

Having already decided where Beast Boy was going to get all his clothes from, and having the worst half of the shopping done, he felt much better as he walked into Malottens. The shoppers at Malottens were usually very sophisticated and rich. Even with his unrivaled acting skills and his credit card, Beast Boy was neither of these things. He therefore proceeded into the store with caution, taking note of the manner of other shoppers. Beast Boy needed to blend in so as not to attract unwanted attention.

With his green skin and gaudy outfit, however, this was quite a task. Beast Boy awkwardly unrolled his sleeves and stood up straighter, hoping this would better his appearance. His fellow shoppers looked away with disapproval, a few murmuring amongst themselves. The green skin that had saved him Hot Topic condemned him at Malottens.

A suave-looking store clerk walked up to Beast Boy, unable to hide his snobbish air as he said, "May I help you, _sir_?"

Beast Boy looked at the man indignantly, having noted the tone with which he addressed Beast Boy. With renewed vigor, Beast Boy adopted his best accent. "Yes, _sir_, you can. I'm looking for _only_ the finest. I assume you've got _something_ worthy my time in this dump." Beast Boy looked around the store. "I'm not seeing anything _quite_ up to par with France. Perhaps I'll take my money elsewhere?"

When Beast Boy turned away, the man seemed to have a change of heart. "No, sir, wait! I'm positive there is something here that will be of interest to you. We are the finest store around."

_Everything_ caught Beast Boy's interest, but he couldn't let this man know that. Beast Boy turned around to face the man, revealing a look of contempt. "Yes, let us hope that you have _something_ worthy of myself to wear."

And so Beast Boy's tour began. The man led him first to the fright, showing him a row of business suits. Beast Boy made it quite clear that that was not what he was looking for. He was next shown slacks and sweaters, which Beast Boy looked over for a few moments. He took a pair of slacks and then ardently expressed his desire to move on.

By the time Beast Boy and the man had gone through the store, the changeling had exercised his self-control a great deal. He had acquired a decent number of new outfits, and was well aware that if he bought any more, the Titans would go broke. He therefore made quite a show expressing that he was ready to leave. The clerk took him over to the cash register at the cream-colored marble counter and began ringing up Beast Boy's items. Beast Boy had prepared himself for the high price this time, well aware that Malottens was more expensive than Hot Topic. Beast Boy hesitantly handed over the credit card when he saw the six digits, but pretended the price was nothing. The man handed Beast Boy the card back, and the changeling shoved it in his pocket, grabbed his bags, and walked out of the store at a fast pace he hoped no one noticed.

"Ha," the store clerk said, watching Beast Boy leave. "As if he came from _France_ when he was carrying around a bag from the black store."

---

A/N:

Hey… I wonder who remembers me. Heh heh. So someone smack me the next time I try and take on multiple stories at once… I can't do it. . I abandon old stories for the new ones… not completely, of course, because I do intend to finish all of them. If that changes, check my profile and I'll say so there. But I really don't think that will. It's just going to take forever.

I thank anyone and everyone who's reading this. My heart goes out to you.

Next chapter… um… I really don't know. I guess one of them will have to have an encounter with one of the girls! A little confusion? But of course. Stay tuned, though I don't know when the next update will be. O.o

Thankx for reading, and do review, won't you?

Riles


End file.
